Exiles
Exiles are carapacians that have been exiled from their Incipisphere and live on their Sburb players' post-apocalyptic planet after it has been wiped clean by The Reckoning. Their purpose is to reintroduce civilization to the planet and assist the Sburb players that had previously inhabited the planet. There is one exile for each of a planet's Sburb players that has an associated command station and communicates with the players. Others presumably have other tasks in rebuilding civilization. In both the post-scratch trolls' session and the pre-scratch kids' session, five main exiles have been introduced. On pre-scratch Earth, the White Queen also brought many other Prospitians (as well as Ms. Paint), and the Black Queen presumably did the same on post-scratch Alternia, though none were seen in Midnight City. Andrew Hussie himself plays a role similar to that of an exile in Caliborn's session. The Exiles Pre-scratch Kid Session Wayward Vagabond.png|link=Wayward Vagabond|Wayward Vagabond Peregrine Mendicant.png|link=Peregrine Mendicant|Peregrine Mendicant AR.png|link=Aimless Renegade|Aimless Renegade WQ.png|link=Windswept Questant|Windswept Questant WhiteKing.png|link=Writ Keeper|Writ Keeper MsPaintTransparent.png|link=Ms. Paint|Ms. Paint Post-scratch Troll Session Slick.png|link=Spades Slick|Spades Slick Deuce.png|link=Clubs Deuce|Clubs Deuce Droog.png|link=Diamonds Droog|Diamonds Droog Boxcars.png|link=Hearts Boxcars|Hearts Boxcars Snowman.png|link=Snowman| Pre-scratch Earth The first Exiles introduced are those in the pre-scratch kids' session, who travel the vast desert that used to be Earth in the year 2422. They travel alone and with little more than they can carry. Along their travels, they show habits and actions parallel to one another. *They are all carapacians and most of them dress in fabric wrappings that they found. *Though their names change once they become exiles, their initials stay the same. **The Wayward Vagabond, formerly the Warweary Villein. He is a black carapace and is draped in dusty rags that were once John's bedsheets (referred to as a 'rag of souls,' since the sheet has ghosts on it). **The Peregrine Mendicant, formerly the Parcel Mistress. She is a white carapace and has gray clothing, which was originally made from a golden Prospitian flag. **The Aimless Renegade, formerly the Authority Regulator. He also is a black carapace and wears bright yellow CAUTION tape wrapped around his body. **The Windswept Questant, formerly the White Queen. She is a white carapace and wears light grey clothing. She is one of the few exiles who does not improvise clothing. **The Writ Keeper, formerly the White King. His clothing never changed, as he was only with the exiles for a short time. *Four of them come across a Sburb station during their travels. Inside they each find a Computer Terminal which allows them to send messages to the children in the past. It is interesting to note that the starting location of each base is at the former home of the server player for the kid they are able to contact. **The Vagabond finds the Skyship Base buried in the sand where Rose's house once stood. The computer inside can only communicate with John. ** The Mendicant finds the Helipod Base lying on its side under the White Tree which grew on the site of John's house. It had been able to communicate with Jade, but the terminal was exploded by Becsprite upon his noticing of a mail woman attempting to get her attention because dogs do not like mailmen. **The Renegade is perched inside of the Frog Temple, which is on the same island as Jade's house. He used it to talk to Dave for a short time before destroying it. **The Questant comes across the Eggy-Looking Base, found in the location where Dave's house had stood. She can use the computer inside to command Rose. She later teleported just outside of it after landing at the spot where they all met up. *They all meet up on Jade's island, WV, PM, and WQ using their bases to travel there. Traits and likenesses *Each has an idolized government occupation they admire and strive to be. **The Vagabond admires mayors for being just and friendly, unlike kings. He appoints himself mayor of Can Town and makes a mayoral sash out of cables and a mayo label. His hatred of kings, and likely his preference for democracy, stems from his past as the Warweary Villein. **The Mendicant considers mail to be the foundation of society. She was originally employed as the Parcel Mistress (a mailwoman), and continues to carry out her postal duties in helping sendificate packages from Earth. She carries a cart of mailboxes to her command station, including a letter addressed to Dr. David Brinner, who lives near John's house. She is later appointed as the Prospitian Monarch by the White Queen. She finds the ruling frustrating, saying that all she wants to do is deliver mail. She does, however, appoint WQ as her royal adviser. **The Renegade upholds law above all else and fancies himself a judge. He was originally the Authority Regulator. He is most concerned with the Frog Temple's "illicit amphibian idolatry," since frogs are illegal on Derse, and maintains the sanctity of the "crime scene," which constitutes the temple and immediate area, holding a court about these charges. **The Questant was the White Queen of Prospit. She also advises PM once she is appointed the new Prospitian Monarch, and tells her that although the ruling is daunting, a wise ruler can surround herself with trusted advisers, and has friends to help her. **The Keeper was the White King of Prospit. Alternia *As an exile, Spades Slick is called the Scurrilous Straggler, seen when he travels back to the distant past to encounter his past self. However, he and his fellow exiles succeed in rebuilding civilization and creating Midnight City and regain normal clothing and lifestyles before they even begin communicating with the players. As the Scurrilous Straggler, his wrappings, similar to Wayward Vagabond's, depict a spade. At the end of the intermission, he finds the entrance to his command station inside 's vault. Inside, he sees Karkat on a terminal and recognizes him from his time in the medium as the trolls' version of Jack Noir. *Clubs Deuce acts as Sollux's exile, greeting him from the future after Sollux had just died, freaking him out to the point of overloading the monitors in the Crab Base. He finds a book on troll etiquette in his base, and attempts (unsuccessfully) to use it. *Hearts Boxcars acts as Tavros' exile, ordering him to kiss Vriska, probably because of his infatuation with hearts (and therefore red romance). *Diamonds Droog acts as Aradia's Exile. He commands her to 'Make Her Pay,' and is happy when she then beats up Vriska. He has also contacted Tavros while Vriska was asking him to kill her, trying unsuccessfully to get him to give Vriska a clean death. * is Vriska's Exile and has also advised Terezi. She uses both of them to get revenge on Jack Noir, who had plotted with the trolls to banish her. Andrew Hussie called "the 8th exile", but it is not clear whether he includes the kids' exiles in that order. Post-scratch Earth Future post-scratch Earth has no "formal" Exiles since the lack of a Reckoning in a void session means that there is both no easy way to become exiled and no Exile terminals for communicating with players. There are, however, a number of carpacians who were by the Condesce, living in poverty in the complex which Roxy's house is a part of, as well as the countless others like it. During his dead session, Caliborn encounters a command station with a late in his session quest. However, due to the unusual nature of his session, no carpacians ever traveled to Earth via meteors, and he uses the computer terminal himself as just a regular computer. List of exiles Trivia *While he is not Caliborn's exile, Andrew Hussie plays a similar role during Act 6 Intermission 4, typing words into the narrative prompt, which Caliborn initially perceives as a voice in his head. *Seven exiles for the post-scratch troll session are never revealed or accounted for. This happens to be the number of main (and Prospitian-esque) characters in Problem Sleuth, counting Team Sleuth, Mobster Kingpin, and the three female counterparts. Category:Homestuck characters Category:Carapacians